Lonely Together
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: Both Russia and Latvia are having nightmares, and they comfort eachother.  Quick little drabble... important authors note at the end.  Must read.


**Hello loyal Hetalia fans… or not fans. This is a new fanfic by yours truly. I hope you enjoy it because its awesome.**

**P.S. no it isn't about Prussia. **

**Anyway I'm going to try and not derp this one up like the last one – look it up – But its about Russia and I don't know all that much so please tell me if this is OOC or anything like that. **

Ivan sat by his fireplace once again. He couldn't sleep because of a nightmare he had. He looked at the one potted sunflower he'd managed to keep alive this long, then he looked out his window at the snowy blizzard that was Russia. He always wished it was warmer here so he could grow his sunflowers, and keep his Baltics from freezing to death. Where were they anyway? Most days they were up this late doing something. Usually Toris was busy in the kitchen or the laundry room; and Eduard was always working on some sot of paperwork; and Raivis, oh Raivis. He was such a little boy, though always shaking and sad. Ivan wondered where they were. He was so lonely right now and needed someone in the same room with him.

Hearing a creak in the other room, Ivan turned to see Raivis in his nightchlothes, tiptoeing to the kitchen.

"Latvia." He called the boy by his nation, it always got his attention better. As promised, the young boy turned, eyes wide, to face the Russian.

"R-r-russia. W-what are you d-d-doing up?" He asked shakily. Ivan always preffered it that they call him by his nation, to let them know that all would become one with Russia someday. He now realized why he couldn't find anyone, it must've been later than he realized.

"Latvia, what are you doing up?" the question seemed harmless enough, though the smaller nation backed away from the advancing Russian.

"I-I was- I h-had a bad dream." He said quietly.

"Why didn't you stay with the others?" Ivan asked.

"Estonia yelled at me and Lithuania ignored me." With his voice being so quiet, it didn't quiver. Ivan liked it better that way. He then realized that Raivias was lonely too.

"Why don't we be lonely together then?" He asked. The smaller nation looked up at him, tears staining his face, but still smiling.

"I'd like that very much, Russia." The Russian smiled, pulling Raivis into a hug and draping part of his scarf aroud him. He hugged back tightly, as if he thought this sincerity was all a dream.

They went to Ivans room and soon fell asleep together, neither of them having anymore nightmares.

The next morning was silent and loud at the same time. Ivan and Raivis would share glances but wouldn't dare break the silence. Eduard and Toris were silent, waiting for Raivis to tell on them for ignoring him and making him disturb Ivan. Raivis wouldn't look at the two without blushing at the fact that he had slept in Russia's bed for a whole night without being frightenend to death.

It was when Toris was washing dishes and Russia had left the Baltics to clean up that anyone tried to break the silence. At first it was just incoherent mumbles, but then they turned into thoughts that turn into sentences.

Eduard was the first to say something intellageble. "So, Latvia, sorry about last night. I must've been more tired than I had realized, and I just snapped at you."

"Your forgiven Estonia. Its okay, I forgive both of you. I was fine." Latvia Smiled at them. For the rest of the day they tried to get him to tell what happened last night, but he stayed silentall the rest of the day.

Ivan caught him on the way to his bedroom, "Latvia, you want to sleep with me again. We don't want you losing sleep over something not real, da?" Raivis shook his head no.

"I'll be fine, but if _you_ don't want any nightmares-" He didn't finish because Ivan started dragging him to his bedroom. He wouldn't ever have to worry about nightmares ever again if this keeps up.

As they settled in his bed, Ivan felt something fuzzy in his chest. It was all tingly and it felt nice. He realized with a start that it was his heart. The heart that so many doupted he even had, was making him all warm. He could get use to this.

**Hey people who finished this story. This will be my last fanfiction for a while for a couple reasons.**

**Reason #1 I'm going to California tomarrow for a wedding (I'm bringing my cosplay wig, yeah!) and will be gone for like, ten days. Hopefully I'll get some inspiration there.**

**Reason #2 My room looks like America's been living there. Really messy, gotta clean**

**Reason #3 I'm behind in math class so I need to get caught up before I do anything else.**

**REVIEW! IT MAKES RUSSIA HAPPY!**


End file.
